


Paris ne pleure jamais

by ObviouslyEnough



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Histoire pleine de fantômes, J'ai (encore) tué Loki, Kurt Cobain - Freeform, Multi, Paris mon amour, Plan à trois
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObviouslyEnough/pseuds/ObviouslyEnough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, le métro. Son odeur de pisse, ses moutons par milliers, les fantômes de suicidés qu'on y croise parfois. Ce sont eux les plus sympathiques. Ils sont tellement tristes et nobles qu'on se suicide à son tour pour leur tenir compagnie. Et voilà, encore une ligne immobilisée à cause d'un étudiant dépressif. UA. WARNING : suicide et fantômes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris ne pleure jamais

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist : Si vous aimez sangloter, écoutez-vous Outside, des Hollywood Undead, en nightcore parce qu'il y a des notes qui écorchent plus le cœur que d'autres. Si vous voulez garder la pêche, c'est Bullet du même groupe, qui traite du suicide en ayant l'air de débattre sur quel-est-le-meilleur-Dragibus. Si vous voulez comme moi cracher sur la société, c'est Pilule, de Saez. (Vous avez vu comment l'auteur s'adapte à vos envies ?)

Le ciel était inconsolable ce matin-là, et la Tour Eiffel avait disparu. La Seine charriait son flot quotidien de larmes. Il y avait un bordel monstre dans le métro, car un étudiant s’était suicidé. Pas que c’était inhabituel, seulement à chaque fois ça empêchait les braves gens d’aller gagner leur vie. Pas cool, franchement. On devrait mettre des chaises électriques en libre-service, ça résoudrait beaucoup de problèmes de transport en région parisienne.

Clint s’en fichait un peu, des métros en retard le matin. Il travaillait de nuit au Starbucks, lui. Du coup, là il était encore plus zombie que les autres zombies de la ligne 10. Il allait simplement quitter à regrets la chaleur du métro pour rentrer à pieds, sentant qu’il allait vomir s’il prenait un bus déjà bondé avant de recevoir ce troupeau de moutons dans ses flancs. 

Il allait marcher sur les quais, à regarder les nuages pleurer doucement, et contempler la dame de fer noyée à partir du premier étage dans un océan de brume humide. Paris était un ruisseau glacé charriant des cacas de chiens en hiver. Dédaignée par les touristes, la capitale ronchonnait dans deux millions de gorges, et c’était pas ce qu’il y avait de plus joyeux. Genre : y’avait vraiment de quoi se faire sauter le caisson ou être présenté de manière intime aux rails du métro. 

Si Clint n’en avait pas servi cinquante-sept au cours de la nuit, il aurait bien pris un chocolat chaud.

Avec beaucoup, beaucoup de chocolat.

C’est bon pour le moral.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Loki s’était réveillé ce matin-là avec le sentiment qu’il ne sourirait jamais plus.

Il s’était fait virer la veille de son petit boulot de livreur de pizzas, à cause d’un cocktail d’absentéisme, d’un client qui avait attendu trop longtemps, et de quelqu’un de l’entourage du patron qui avait eu besoin de travailler au lieu de glander à la maison.

Sauf que lui, ça faisait alors deux mois qu’il devait payer le loyer.

Sauf que lui, il devait alors mille balles à toutes les personnes qu’il connaissait.

Sauf que lui, il était alors dans la merde jusqu’à la racine des cheveux.

Et il en avait eu marre d’être en train de se noyer depuis des semaines.

Les cernes sous ses doigts lorsqu’il s’était mis la tête dans les mains lui avaient dit qu’il allait crever d’épuisement avant d’avoir fini son année de médecine (et elles avaient eu tort).

Il s’était passé de l’eau sur le visage, avait enfilé des vêtements et était parti à la fac. Il s’était fait gober par la bouche de métro, s’était glissé sous le tourniquet et s’était approché du bord du quai.

Loki savait pourtant qu’il était trop déprimé pour résister à l’appel des rails et qu’il aurait dû y aller à pied.  
Loki savait pourtant qu’il avait promis à son frère que ça se passerait bien quand il avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Qu’ils se reverraient quand ils seraient tous les deux diplômés et avec un futur mirobolant, qu’ils se reverraient dans le cabinet de consultation du Dr Laufeyson.  
Loki savait pourtant qu’à l’époque où ces mots avaient franchi ses lèvres il ne mentait pas.

Et pourtant il se laissa tomber à l’approche de la rame.

Sauf que. Il eut un sursaut qui l’empêcha de tomber.

Sauf que.

On n’a qu’une vie, enfin. Secoue-toi mon vieux.

Son cœur frappait ses côtes en essayant de le réveiller alors qu’il entrait dans le wagon avec le troupeau de mouton bêlant contre lui. L’instinct de survie lui avait fait rater son coup, mais la décision de Loki était toujours prise. Il ne s’en sortait pas. Il n’y avait aucune sortie de secours à ce métro. La preuve, des larmes dévalaient ses joues et personne ne le regardait. Ici tout est fini, Paris n’est plus Paris.

Stop. Wait a minute. Arrêt sur image. Ce n’est plus Loki qui pense, ce n’est pas quelqu’un dans la rame de métro. Plus personne ne pense.

Dans la rame, il y a quelqu’un. On dit que si on revient, c’est la dernière personne qu’on a regardée dans les yeux qui peut nous voir.

Après j’dis ça.

Dans la rame, il y a quelqu’un. Qui ne regarde pas Loki dans les yeux quand Loki cherche partout dans la rame une raison de vivre.

D’autres personnes disent que c’est notre âme sœur qu’on revient hanter, même si on ne la connaissait pas avant de mourir.

Après j’dis ça.

Y’a des gens qui éclatent de rire à la phrase « Je cherchais ma raison de vivre dans la rame de métro. ».

Qui a du sang sur les mains les fringues et le nez après ça ?

Personne.

Pourtant le sang ça tâche. 

Il y avait quelqu’un, et même plus, qui aurait pu sauver Loki dans la rame de métro.

32 personnes en tout. 

Lalala

Il est 07h47 du matin. La Motte-Picquet Grenelle, La Motte-Picquet Grenelle. Attention à la marche en descendant du train. Please mind the gap between the train and the plateform.

Loki marche comme un mort-vivant et c’est ce qu’il est.

Il va le faire. Puisqu’il ne sait plus comment faire. C’est tout ce qu’il lui reste (à faire). 

Il avance comme les autres jusqu’au bord du quai. Comme les autres, il tourne la tête à l’approche de la rame. Il pense soudain un truc  
« Pardonne-moi, Thor »

Et se laisse tomber une nouvelle fois.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Steve regarda avec un œil curieux une femme à quai qui porta ses mains à sa bouche comme pour crier. Les Parisiens étaient supposés être indifférents à tout. Un Sdf ? et alors ? Il va s’acheter de l’alcool avec ce que je vais hy-po-thé-ti-que-ment lui donner. Un gosse qui fait la manche ? y’en a des tas, et leur donner une pièce c’est encourager leurs parents à les priver d’école parce qu’ils font davantage pitié que les adultes. Alors garde tes p’tits sous, prêt de toi, prêt de ton cœur. Ah, zut, c’est vrai que t’en as plus, de cœur.

Et c’est pourquoi cette femme qui criait d’épouvante était étrange. Peut-être avait-elle vu un rat ? Oui mais non, il y en avait partout dans le métro, ça vous grignote l’orteil des sans-abris quand ils dorment. Après tout peut-être avaient-ils une mission d’utilité publique pour embellir la capitale.

Le mystère de la femme sensible s’éclaircit quand le métro freina brusquement et l’intégralité des voyageurs furent précipités dans les bras de leur voisin. Il y eut des cris et des jurons, tandis que sur le quai les gens hurlaient ou détournaient les yeux, que dans sa cabine le conducteur se retint à grand peine de vomir sur le tableau de bord et que dans le poste de contrôle deux agents soupirèrent, un se prit la tête dans les mains et le dernier annonça qu’il allait refaire du café. 

Dans les écouteurs d’une collégienne, Zaz chantait que plus on réduisait son éclairage, plus on voyait briller son courage, sa bonne humeur et son esprit. Et que Paris sera toujours Paris.

Depuis quand une ville fait preuve de courage, de joie et d’intelligence lorsque ses étudiants mettent fin à leurs jours ?

‘Fin après, c’pas la faute de Paris. C’est la faute de personne, après tout. Pas comme si on pouvait blâmer quelqu’un pour ce qu’il vient de se passer. Il est tombé tout seul, ce type, on l’a pas poussé. Consentant, et tout. Vous voyez, quoi. Vous vous rendez compte qu’il a traumatisé plein de gens, n’empêche ?

Steve se releva difficilement, en comprenant que Paris ne comporte plus que deux millions de personnes moins une. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il règne une confusion totale sur le quai, entre horreur et impuissance, alors que le chauffeur descend pour essayer de ramener l’ordre. Lui, il reste dans le wagon, et ferme les yeux en s’adossant contre la paroi de plastique. 

Ce qu’on peut faire ?

Mais rien. Faire un peu plus de pub pour allô suicide, peut-être, et encore. Pas sûr que ça change grand-chose.

C’est comme ça, ma p’tite dame.

Ça arrive.

La philosophie stoïcienne dit : de ce qui dépend de nous, il faut faire le maximum. De ce qui ne dépend pas de nous, il faut être calme, et tranquille (même si ce n’est pas facile).

Bêêêê

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Clint marchait à pas lents sur les quais. Il n’aurais su dire si l’humidité le réveillait ou au contraire l’engourdissait encore plus, mais en tout cas il se dit que ça lui faisait du bien tout de même. Même si ça sentait la pisse. Mais avec l’odeur permanente de café sur son lieu de travail, il n’avait plus l’odorat si fin. Et marcher après avoir fait du sur place toute la nuit lui faisait du bien. Il avait l’impression d’avancer ; d’aller quelque part, au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Il passa sous un pont et regarda les hommes endormis, nichés dans les couvertures et les cartons. Il les regarda sans penser à rien de particulier, et continua de mettre un pied devant l’autre, de manière mécanique. Il sentait ses pensées engourdies, comme si la brume s’était infiltrée dans sa tête aussi.

Il ne l’avait pas vue parce qu’il faisait encore sombre, mais il y avait une femme recroquevillée sur le bord du quai. Elle essayait vainement d’allumer une cigarette tordue coincée entre ses lèvres, tenant dans une main un briquet semblant à sec, et tentant de protéger de l’autre les maigres étincelles qui arrivaient à surgir. S’approchant en faisant entendre le bruit de ses chaussures sur le pavé pour ne pas que sa voix ne la fasse sursauter, Clint détailla ses cheveux décoiffés, son eye liner qui avait bavé, ses vêtements corrects. Manifestement, elle avait passé la nuit dehors de manière non prévue. Virée de quelque part ?

Il sentit la fille le regarder en coin avant qu’il ne lance :

« J’ai du feu, si vous voulez. »

Elle ne dit rien. Elle resta dans la même position, ne fit pas le moindre geste qui indiquerait qu’elle acceptait l’aide proposée.

Habitué aux gens avares de mots, car pas très bavard lui-même, Clint retira son briquet de sa poche et fit apparaître une flamme d’un mouvement de pouce. Pour ne pas le laisser approcher trop d’elle, elle retira la clope de sa bouche et l’alluma à distance. Un lent mouvement de tête de remerciement fut l’invitation nécessaire pour Clint de s’asseoir à quelques mètres d’elle. 

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel le serveur partit à la recherche d’une cigarette pas trop tordue, fit une découverte satisfaisante et alluma, après trois tentatives à cause de l’humidité, son propre poison. Puis il n’y eut que le bruit des vaguelettes pendant un long moment.

Elle n’avait pas de sac. Elle avait sans doute dormi la tête dans son blouson, qui gisait à coté d’elle. En se détournant vers les eaux vertes, il se rendit compte qu’il faisait un froid glacial. Genre, vraiment.

Clint regarda les mètres cube d’eau sans penser à rien de particulier.

« Au cas où tu te poserais la question, lança-t-il au bout d’un moment, après lui avoir jeté un ou deux regards, je suis homo et j’ai un canapé-lit. »

Il n’eut à nouveau aucune réponse. Tout dans la posture de la jeune femme n’était que retenue. Son attitude corporelle et l’expression de son visage disaient « fous-moi la paix».

Mais il y eut une très légère lueur de gratitude dans son regard quand elle posa ses yeux sur une canette de bière charriée par les flots. Et cette lueur de gratitude fit Clint se dire à lui-même :

Mec, t’as bien fait de rentrer à pied.


End file.
